It's all gone
by grim500
Summary: Zim finds out his mission was a lie and he's depressed but Tak is there for him. ZATR
1. Chapter 1

Zim was walking to the viewing screen to call the tallest to inform them of his next ingenious plan to take over the earth. He walked up to the monitor and turned it on "my tallest I have a new and more ingenious plan to wipe out the human FILTH that are on this planet!" stated zim to the tallest

"Ohh what is it this time Zim" sighed red

"I plan to engineer a super piggy to eat the humans and their inferior brains" Zim said proudly

"That's the stupidest plan yet," said purple

"Erh"

Both red and purple looked at each other and nodded knowing what the other was going to say

"Zim your not a real invader we sent you to earth hoping you would die. You are the laughing stock of the whole armada and everyone in the universe hates you so just do us all a favour and kill yourself!" said red angrily

"Yeah and stop calling us!" shouted purple

Zim just stood there eyes wide looking at the now blank screen. He proceeded to the living room and just sat on the couch silently trying to take in what the tallest just said "not an invader" he whispered to himself. Zim didn't know what to do now his mission was a lie, no one liked him and he didn't have any reason to live anymore. He felt as if he couldn't get any lower. Just then there was a knock at the door so he slowly got up to answer it. When he finally opened the door there was no one other than dib there he took an oray of pictures with his new camera and said

"Finally I have proof! Now im going to expose these to the world Zim!"

"Go ahead," sighed zim whilst slamming the door in dibs face

There was another knock at the door so zim opened it again only this time to show Tak and her robot

"Zim! I want your mission and your base!" tak stated very clearly

Zim just turned his back and went and sat back down on the couch. Tak at this point couldn't believe how easy this was. However she was curious to why zim was making this so easy

"Zim what are you up to!" she shouted but he remained silent and just sat on the couch not moving. She then moved right in front of him and looked at him with hate filled eyes "why are you giving in so easily!" she shouted

"Because Tak the mission was a lie and I have nothing to live for so if you have to go ahead and kill me then do it now" he said in a monotone

"Zim I knew your mission was a lie," Tak stated

"Why didn't you tell me? All this time being on earth and it was for nothing. Do you know what that's like Tak? To have everything you've worked for just ripped away from you. To know that your very existence is meaningless!" he shouted at her with tears forming in his eyes

"Zim I'm sorry but you cant just expect good things to happen you have to work for them," she told him plainly

"Do you have any idea how hard I've worked. It took me forever to become an invader. I was the shortest in the academy so I tried my hardest to be better than the taller Irkens. I put everything I had into whatever task I was given when I was chosen for impending doom 1 it was the best day of my life and I tried to do my best but I attacked the wrong planet. When I eventually came to earth I worked my fingers to the bone to try and come up with plans to conquer this planet. Every time I failed I worked twice as hard on the next plan I came up with. I did everything I could to try and be better than the other invaders but in the end it was for nothing. The whole armada see me as a joke and the tallest wish I was dead and you say I have to work for good things to happen! Well Tak how much more work do I have to do? Nothing good has ever happened to me no matter how hard I try so I may as well just do as the tallest wish and kill myself!" he screamed with anger in every word and tears falling freely from each eye

"Zim I didn't know" Tak sighed she then did something she never thought she would do she went up and embraced him in a hug

"I'm sorry Zim"


	2. Chapter 2

On the massive the tallest were talking about any meaningless thing they could think of however Zim was one of the main topics  
"remember what his face looked like when we told him that" smirked red

"Yeah and when shut off the communication speeky thingy or whatever he probably cried," laughed purple

"My tallest I have important information for you" came the voice of an Irken soldier

"What is it?" asked red broadly

"The planets are rebelling!" he said scared

"We are the Irkens we can easily crush any uprising, see that they are destroyed and then punish the rest so they don't try it again" ordered red

"But my tallest it isn't just one planet" stated the soldier

"I don't care if it's six or seven just make sure they are crushed," barked purple

"My tallest it isn't just six or seven it isn't even fifty its every planet we have taken over since the invasion started!" stated the soldier scared

"How many is that?" said purple with fear in his voice

"Over four hundred thousand planets with over ten billion on each planet" said the soldier

"We have to carry out protocol seventeen!" said red to purple

"What's that?" asked purple

"Scream! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched red as he ran in circles  
"my tallest we have to pull all of our invaders and any soldiers we have and protect Irk from invasion or worse destruction!" shouted one of the Irkens on the controls

"Do that then!" screeched purple

"Contacting all Irkens, you must stop what you are doing and ready yourself for war, you must go to irk and ready for war, I repeat go to irk and ready for war!" said the Irken

Ships from thousands of different planets could be seen blasting off towards the same destination and they weren't just Irken ships the rebels and resistance fighters were also blasting off towards irk they were ready for war each and everyone of them this would be the final battle to rid the universe of the Irkens once and for all!

Both Zim and Tak heard the transmission being Irkens they could not override this instruction since the defence of irk was programmed into every single PAK and every Irken followed this order. They were busy collecting all the weapons they had and putting them into their own ships

"This is it Tak I'm gonna show the tallest what I'm made of I'm gonna fight and I'm gonna win, FOR IRK!" shouted Zim standing in a heroic stance

"Hurry up or you wont be able to!" shouted Tak who was attaching a gun to her ship

"Right!" he said as he got back to work uploading ammunition

"Zim your gonna need a hyper light drive to get to Irk in time!" shouted tak

"A what?" asked Zim

"It allows you to go really really fast get it!" she said  
"Not really" he said rubbing the back of his head

"Here just take this spare one and attach it to the engine" she threw him a small black box with three wires coming out of it

"Okay then" he shouted as he put it into his engine

After the repairs and modifications were done to the ships both Zim and Tak put on their body armour and added some more weapons to their PAK they then punched in the coordinated of the planet Irk.

"Good luck Tak," said Zim over the communicator

"You too Zim" smiled Tak

They then blasted off for Irk

"Were here!" shouted Tak as she started to blast ships out of the sky

"AAHHHHH!" screamed Zim as he took out fifty ships

The battle was fierce and it took them a day to reach the planets surface after they had to blast through about a thousand ships

"Tak be careful out here you don't know what can happen!" shouted Zim

"Zim look out!" screamed Tak as a large alien with a weapon ran towards him

"Your going down" Zim said to himself as he pulled out a laser and shot

"WATCH OUT!" cried various Irkens to their fellow soldiers as the superior numbers of the rebels was crushing them

"Thanks Tak" said Zim when he was done with the alien "TAK?" shouted Zim as he looked around but he couldn't see her anywhere

"WATCH . . .." came the voice of an Irken before he was taken down

"TAKE THIS!" screamed Zim as he shot down more and more aliens of different species

"AHHHHH" came the screams of pain from the battlefield

"TAK WHERE ARE Y . . . . ." Zim didn't have the time to finish as he was hit by something and the whole world went black


	3. Chapter 3

There was no sound on the asteroid it was all bleak and baron that is until a metallic clang could be heard it originated from a capsule. The door was open and the cloud of smoke cleared to reveal Irken clad body armour with curly antennas.

Tak stepped out of the capsule in a daze not knowing where she was she fell to the floor and stayed there until she felt well enough to stand up as she did she looked at her surroundings which were indeed bleak there were no buildings or any sign of life all there was, was the black emptiness of space and the rocky ground on which she stood.

"Is anyone out here!" she called to the darkness

There was no reply other than her own echo she decided to scout around and see if there was anything else. She searched the carters and the peaks with no sign of life she was about to give up when she heard voices. She decided to follow them

"Is anyone out here!" she called again  
the voices stopped so she decided to call again "Is anyone here!"

Just then someone grabbed her from behind and before she knew what was happening she blacked out.

When she awoke she was in chains and being pulled along by what could only be described as a slave driver.

"What am I doing here?" she asked

"You are here to do as I say!" spat the slave driver who turned to her as he spoke

"Your Irken!" she said shocked

"That's right!" he spat again

"Where are we going!" she hissed with venom in her voice

There was no reply

"I said where are we going!" she screamed

Still there was no reply

"WHERE ARE WE . . . . ." she stopped when she saw that she was on a planet with a red scorched sky that looked to be in fire.

"What planet is this!" she asked

"IRK," said the slave driver as the stopped "were here!" spat the slave driver

Tak looked up and saw a huge building with two statues at the door they were of Irkens but much taller than any she had ever see including the tallest. The building itself was more than one mile tall it had a design of a castle mixed with a temple. The doors to the building opened which led to a large long hallway with another pair of door at the end. Great vats of flames lit the room as she walked down to the second pair of doors the slave driver opened them to reveal a long room lit by the same flames however at the end of this room was complete darkness apart from two red glowing lights. The slave driver walked fearfully closer to the darkness and stopped at the last two flames and kneeled down and spat in a hushed tone to Tak

"On you knees" she obeyed he then turned his attention to the darkness but keeping his eyes on the floor

"Almighty we found this Irken on a near by asteroid we wish to know what your most powerful wants to do with her" he said fearfully

"Since when have Irkens shown such to fear to anyone you show fear to a dark room" spat Tak

"Do not blaspheme!" spat the slave driver

"Blaspheme! Since when do Irkens Blaspheme!" hissed Tak

"Since me!" came a voice out of the darkness "I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end, I breathed life into nothingness!"

"My lord I'm sorry, I did not mean to anger you, please show mercy to me!" cried the slave driver

"Mercy is for the weak!" spat the voice the two red orbs glowed violently and the begging Irken turned to dust before her eyes

"What are you?" asked a fearful Tak.

As the lights went on they showed an Irken that was three times taller than even the tallest. His fuchsia eyes burned like the pits of hell and he was dressed in a red robe that went down to his feet along with an evil smirk that revealed his pointed demon like fangs.

"I am the God of all Irkens!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I am the god of all Irkens"

"Irkens don't have gods we worship the tallest alone" Tak said scared at this apparently all-powerful Irken

"Ha ha ha" he said amused as he got up from his "throne" and walked over to her. He gazed at her then smiled. He clicked his fingers and the chains vanished.

"How did you do that?" asked Tak confused

"I am God I can do as I wish" he smiled

"What do you plan to do to me?" she asked scared

"You don't know do you" he smirked

"Know what?" asked Tak

"Take a good look at me," he said as he stood back

Tak looked at him searching for something that was apparently invisible. She looked and looked but she didn't comprehend what he meant

"I don't know what you mean" she said confused

"Let me put it this way. If I said to you that I know everything about you what would you say in return?" he asked

"I would say you have telepathy or something" she glared

"Okay then I'll say it plainly. It's me" he smirked again

"You who?" she asked still confused

"Me Zim" he smiled

At this Tak's eyes went wide she couldn't believe what she just her this couldn't be the short little pushover Irked she knew it couldn't be

"You cant be Zim, you just cant" she said extremely confused

"Oh but I an" he smiled

"Well then how long has it been since we last saw each other? I would say a day maybe less since the war," she argued

"Tak I have conquered the whole universe and I reign supreme and its lord and master!" he smiled

"That's impossible!" she stated

"Tak I have been ruler now for over two thousand years and I conquered the universe over ten thousand years so I would say that it isn't impossible" he smirked

"Wait you are over twelve thousand years old! That's impossible no one could live that long!"

"Well I am the God of every living thing in the universe so I think that it's possible for me"

"Zim even if you were that old how did YOU get to be a living GOD!" she asked

"Well . . . . . . .." he began

**Flashback to where Zim blanked out**

I awoke on the battlefield of Irk and all of the ships were gone the war was over. However it was the irkens that lost I looked at the battlefield and it was littered with corpses not one irken had survived that is apart from me. So I was on irk all alone the last of a once great and powerful empire, which seemed to be lost forever. That is until I stumbled upon the tallest red he was barely alive but he could still talk and tell me what I needed to do. To this day I will never forget the words he said he said "zim you are the last of the irkens it is you and you alone that must rebuild the irken empire and make us strong again!" and that is what I planned to do the first thing I had to do was figure out how to keep myself alive long enough to rebuild the empire that is where I stumbled upon the formula that has made me immortal I took it but there were consequences. Everything I touched or looked at turned to dust I had to control this I couldn't build any machines or even concentrate on anything. It took me many years to master but I got it under control and could use it at will. I then proceeded to biologically engineer the irkens again it was a failure many times but in the end I could create the irkens. I did this by using my own DNA to extrapolate the necessary genes to create them. I had made life from nothing and now I could do anything. I programmed the new PAK's to fully train smeets and enhance every cell in their body to make it so that they were fighters. I then dawned the title of "God" but due to my short stature I couldn't rule the irken armies since they still followed the basic tallest higherarchy so I created a formula to make myself taller. That then enabled me to grow to a gigantic stature I then proceeded to conquer the rest of the galaxy then the universe. I have been the unquestioned lord and master of the universe ever since.


	5. Chapter 5

After Zim was done with his explanation Tak just looked at him in awe thinking 'Zim god of the universe. That's funny'

"I heard that" Zim said coolly

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she questioned

"Well over twelve thousand years I learnt a few tricks" he smiled

"Well okay . . .. There's one thing I don't understand!"

"Hmmmm" he answered

"How is it that I'm still alive?"

"Well that capsule you were in must have been a stasis field," he explained

"Did you just read my mind" she scowled

"Maybe" he smirked

"So then Zim what are you going to do with me?" she asked

"Well I don't want you to do hard labour and I don't want you to do nothing so . . .."

"So?" she asked

"You can be the throne carer" he smiled pleased with himself

"The what?"

"You know polish the throne, dust it, restore it. Fix the arms ECT," he explained

"Oh that doesn't sound to bad. So how much will you pay me?" she asked

"Nothing" he smiled

"What do you mean nothing? Im not gonna be your slave!" she screeched

"Tak you're not a slave, however I will give you a room in my palace. A nice one at that and trust me when I say that the rest of the Irkens would give there arms and legs to live in here with their GOD!" Zim explained

"Depends on what the room's like," she said

"I'll show you. But there's just one rule! no one apart from me, ever, under any circumstances goes into the top room of the tower it is FORBIDDEN" he glared

"Fine"

"Good now then I'll show you your room"

"Where is it?" she questioned

"The second from top floor" he smiled

"Oooooookay just one more thing if you're the unquestioned God of everything don't you get board?"

"Sometimes but I can cope" he smiled at her "now just hold on I'm gonna teleport us there" within an instant Tak was looking at the largest bedroom she had ever seen

"Woah it's amazing," she stammered

The room was more than 100 meters by 100 meters it was covered in purple with an extremely large bed that could easily be even too big for even Zim. The walls were a shade of purple that matched her eyes there was a mini bar with all kinds of Irken foods and drinks along with a large viewing screen. There was also a cupboard and a closet that were of course empty. She then looked to the end of the room where what appeared to be a swimming pool but instead of water, which was harmful to Irkens, it had a purple liquid in it that was the Irken form of water. Tak then directed her gaze to the adjoining room that appeared to be a bathroom with everything you could think of in there

"This is great!" she complimented again

"Yeah well its not all that amazing" Zim said as he moved towards the mini bar to get himself a drink

"Hey those are my drinks" she smirked

"Well its my universe" he smiled

"So what's with the swimming pool?" she asked

"I like swimming its relaxing"

"Riiiiiiiight" she drawled

"Anyway I'm sending a Tyler up" he smirked

"Why?" she asked

"Battle armour that went obsolete eleven thousand years ago," he pointed

"Oh yeah" she blushed from the embarrassment

"Anyway Tak I'm going to have to do something about you" he said

"Why what's wrong with me" she glared

"Well for one thing such a high position as throne cleaner has to be taken seriously and I cant have someone so SHORT to be that high up" he smirked

"Well Zim what's so special about cleaning YOUR throne" she retorted

"You know if you were anyone else I would of killed you right now but seeing as its you ill explain I AM GOD so whenever someone even gets near me it is treated as a great honour" he smiled at his own superiority

"What do you mean if it wasn't ME?" she asked with a faint smile across her lips

"Well . . .. Urrmmm . . . . . I" he stammered

"Never mind" she smirked "anyway Zim seeing as you are a god will any Irken do anything to get into your good books?" she asked with a smirk

"Yes anything!" he smiled widely

"Well then get one of your followers to get me a drink" she smirked

"I DO NOT take orders!" he barked

"Fine then I'll get it myself!" she said angrily

"Wait Tak I know what your up too your trying to see if they really do worship me. Well they do so to prove it I'm gonna make one get you a drink" Zim said

"Sure whatev . . .." before Tak could finish there came a knock at the door

"You may enter," said Zim in his deep fake voice

There came two extremely short Irkens that looked like smeets they were so small they walked in and then knelt before Zim. one then said

"Almighty one how may we serve you"

"You fetch a drink for her" he pointed to Tak still using his deep voice

"Right away master" obeyed the small Irken

"You are going to measure her for the finest robes you can make" he said to the second

"Yes my almighty one" he obeyed

"If they are satisfactory I will appoint you my personal robe fitter," replied Zim in his deep voice still

"I am not worthy my lord," said the small Irken "but I will be blessed and honoured to do so"

"Yes. Now go and do as I have commanded!" glared Zim

After the small Irkens had finished their tasks they left however the robe making Irken had to still create the robe for Tak

"Now then Tak I shall be in the FORBIDDEN ROOM if you want me!" declared Zim

"Why is it so forbidden?" asked Tak

"Because that emmmm . . .. Urrmmmm… BECAUSE IT IS!" he said as he stormed off

"Ha ha ha" she laughed quietly "same old Zim"


	6. Chapter 6

3 HOURS LATER

Tak was left alone in her new room. For the first time in years she really didn't know what to do now she was still looking around amazed at the vastness of just one room that was all for her.

"I may go pay a visit to Zim" she said to herself

"Miss?" came a small voice from behind her

"Whoa!" she screeched shocked. She looked down to see the same small Irken that was sent to get her robes "what is it?" she asked after recovering from the shock.

"I . . . I have your robes miss" he said quietly

"Oh thanks" she smiled

"Here" the small Irken handed her a box

"Well that was quick" she smirked

"I shall go now," said the small Irken as he exited quickly

Tak proceeded to open the box to find a dark purple robe that was made from some sort of silky material. Like Zim's it had golden trims around the bottom and the wrists. It was a flowing robe and didn't look as if it would cling to her skin

"It's beautiful," she whispered to herself

She proceeded to remove her old battle armour and put the robe on she smirked as she looked in the mirror.

"Not bad for a girl twelve thousand years old" she smirked "I think I'm gonna pay Zim that visit now"

As Tak walked up the stairs to the so called "forbidden room" she felt unusually cold as if someone had ceased all of the emotions out of the air it was disturbing to say the least but she just ignored it.

"Damm these stairs are slippery" she commented to herself. It must have been a jinx because as soon as she said it she fell over "damm stairs" she grunted

"Miss are you alright?" came a very small voice

"Huh?" Tak questioned

As she looked up she saw an Irken that would make even a smeet look big it was quite clearly a male Irken who for the most part looked concerned for her but also sad at the same time. He had a black invader uniform on with a large D written on it. However it was his eyes that stood out the most they were bright florescent blue a colour that she had never seen before in any Irkens eyes.

'Awww he's like a little baby' she thought to herself

"Miss are you alright?" he asked again

"Yes I'm fine" she replied dusting herself off "by the way what's your name?" she asked

"My name is D #47" he replied and looked at the floor sadly

"Don't you have a real name?" she questioned

"People like me don't," he said not moving his eyes off of the floor

"What do you mean people like you?"

"I'm a Defective, I'm deemed not worthy to live" he said sadly

"Why what's wrong with you?" she asked

"I'm too short and my PAK has indicated that I will never grow," he whimpered

"Oh I see" she felt pity for him

"I have to go now, my superiors have ordered me to the termination booth It was nice meeting you miss but I wont see you again" he whimpered as he walked off

"Wait!" she called after him "come back here"

"What is it miss?" he asked sadly

"When you said termination booth, did you mean that you mean to kill yourself?" she asked him

"Yes" he replied

"Well your not you are coming with me" she said firmly

"But . . . . ." he started

"I said NOW!"

"Yes miss" he saluted

Tak and the small Irken (who stood at full height below her knee) proceeded up the stairs to the so named "forbidden room" to see Zim

"Miss no one is permitted to look upon the almighty one" said the Irken fearfully

"Well I am" she said coldly

They reached the top of the stairs that led to an extremely oversized door, which behind probably led to Zim

"Zim get your ass out here now!" she screamed

"Miss you will be killed that is blasphemy" said the Irken in fear and shock

"ZIM!" she screeched

"I'm coming, Tak what are you a banshee or something" came the (undisguised) voice of Zim the door opened and there stood the giant that was now Zim "what do you . . ." he started but Tak had kicked him as hard as she could in the shin

"What the hell are you thinking !" she screeched

"AAAHHHHH! What the hell are you on about !" he shouted

"Come here!" she ordered to the small Irken

"What are you doing?" asked Zim confused

"This" she said holding up the Irken by his arms "what the hell are you thinking sending Irkens to their deaths!" she screeched at him

"That THING is not an Irken he is a defective" he sneered

"He is as much Irken as you are!" she shouted

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed "HE IS NOTHING I CREATED THIS WHOLE EMPIRE AND HE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" he screamed

"Well Zim" Tak said so calmly that it scared him "he is Irken whether you like it or not and he is going to work here and get paid money from now on and he is also going to be my assistant and he is going to get nice clothes like these. Got It"

"Yes" he nodded still quite scared

"Good" she smirked "now then you are coming with me" she informed the small Irken

"Thank you miss" he smiled

"Call me Tak"


End file.
